Home and business alarms have become commonplace. Such alarms (often referred to as “security systems” or “alarm systems”) typically include several sensors used to monitor unauthorized entry and other conditions at monitored premises, such as fire, smoke, toxic gases, high/low temperature (e.g. freezing) or flooding, at a premises. In response to sensing an alarm condition, one or more of these sensors provides a signal to an alarm panel that in turn may sound and notify the occurrence of the alarm to occupants of the premises and remotely signal a monitoring station or other third party.
Typically the occurrence of an alarm is signalled to a remote monitoring station that may then dispatch capable authorities to intervene at the premises. For example, in the case of sensing an unauthorized entry to the premises, the monitoring station may dispatch security personnel, typically in the form of private security guards or police officers.
In addition to monitoring and signalling certain alarm conditions, live voice communication with the monitored premises may be desirable. In this way, intruders may be scared off, and occupants may be guided or assisted. Live voice communication, however, typically requires a dedicated wired connection to a monitoring station, or prolonged use of the premises telephone line, preventing an occupant from calling others, such as the police, friends or relatives.
Further, conventional alarm systems that allow voice communication typically do so through a central panel, capable of otherwise signalling sensed alarms. As such, upgrading existing alarm systems typically requires the replacement of the panel.
Accordingly there is a need for alarm systems that allow voice communications with a monitoring center, possibly by way of addition or retrofit.